


Morir o matar

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: En un segundo, Ziva tuvo que tomar una decisión y lidiar con las consecuencias.
Series: Israel y Mossad [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20333
Kudos: 4





	Morir o matar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en una escena de la serie que estoy viendo para que mis ratos de ejercicio sean menos aburridos. Ao3 puede decir lo que quiera, pero tiene 100 palabras.

#

—¡Está muerto! ¡Joder, lo he matado!

Efectivamente, la gran Ziva David, la esperanza blanca del gran jefe, acababa de volarle la cabeza a su objetivo. Malachi se encogió de hombros. Debería haber apuntado más abajo, pero era joven y había cedido a la adrenalina al verse encañonada. Creía conocerla y esperaba que no se derrumbase por completo. Le tocó el hombro para consolarla. Furiosa, Ziva se apartó con un bufido.

—Ziva…

—¡No! ¡Una no mata a un testigo! ¡Es un error de novata!

Y pateó la pared. Al hacerlo, cayó un baldosín que les mostró un compartimento secreto.


End file.
